


Total Eclipse

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She waxes and wanes out of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



> For Skylark, who prompted me with: Green/Leaf, "You rise with the moon...I rise with the sun."

She rises and falls like the tide, steady and powerful, always gone long enough that he forgets her majesty until she comes back to him.

 _She came to visit,_ his trainers tell him, _while you were on Cinnabar this weekend._ Then the next week - _While you left to visit Mt. Silver._ Then the Gym leader's conference the week after that, and then his grandfather's house for his sister's birthday.

 _If you know know she's coming, why do you leave?_ they ask him.

Green doesn't know.

 

*

 

He leaves her a note once, messily scribbled on the back of a grocery receipt. _Stay. I'll be back in a few hours._

When he comes back, his receipt is gone and replaced with a pink heart-shaped sticky note.

 _Why don't you stay?_

Green throws the note out.

He doesn't try again after that, just as she doesn't ask more of him. She waxes and wanes out of his life, sometimes gone for so long that he forgets she exists until a postcard, a note, a box of chocolates or a fridge full of groceries he didn't buy.

Green knows. He knows she'll always come back to him because the moon is unchanging in her need to always change. But Green is the sun that sustains her namesake, and without the sun, there is no moon.

But they are never meant to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.09.06


End file.
